


A Kiss or Three

by VespidaeQueen



Category: Avengers (Comics), DCU (Comics), Inhumans, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kissing, Make Outs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VespidaeQueen/pseuds/VespidaeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles written for the kiss meme on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uniform - Jan/Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jan/Steve, stomach kiss.

In the hours after another particularly difficult mission has been done and finished, Jan and Steve find their way to her apartment. They haven’t even bothered to get out of their uniforms, and they leave a trail of pieces from the door to the couch. Boots, gloves - by the time they are sitting down, ready to be off their feet, the top half of Steve’s uniform is undone, unzipped down to the waist.

They are tired, but not so tired that when Jan leans in to kiss him, he doesn’t even think to not kiss her back. There is a smudge of dirt across her cheek, and he reaches up, brushing his thumb across her skin.

"You had something. Right there," he says, and runs this thumb over it again to clean it away. Then he presses a kiss there. Her eyelids flutter.

"Mmm, did I? I trust you took care of it."

"Of course." Steve tilts his head, kissing her other cheek, and Jan sighs. She strokes a hand over his chest, pushing back the edge of his uniform, smoothing the fabric of the tight shirt he wears beneath it.

He kisses her mouth next, softly at first. Then he feels her fingers trail down his stomach, pulling at his shirt until the bottom edge comes loose. Her mouth opens and her tongue darts out, and he might gasp just a little as her hand slides under his shirt.

“Jan," he says against her mouth, and she pulls back, eyes sparkling.

"You have too many clothes on," she tells him, and her other hand slides down to join the first.

"I think I have to agree with you there," he says, and she pushes up his shirt and dips her head until she can press open mouthed kisses across his stomach. He tries to adjust how he’s sitting to get the top half of his uniform completely off, but her hands hold him in place.

"You know," she says, pressing another kiss to his skin and then looking up at him. “I think maybe the uniform could stay on just this once."


	2. Patter - Medusa/Blackbolt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medusa/Blackbolt, collarbone kiss.

When they are alone, no court or obligations, no other distractions to occupy them, Medusa turns to her husband and smiles. They do not need words, or sounds or sighs or breaths. Black Bolt stretches a hand out to her, and she winds her hair around it. She does not move, other than that, just her bright hair twined around his fingers, then his arm, and she pulls him close.  Her breath, her sigh as he tangles his hands in her hair, or she tangles it around him.

Here, she raises her own hands, pushes back his hood, peels black material back until she has bares his throat. She dips her head and presses her lips there, feels the butterfly pulse beneath his skin. Pulls back more fabric and moves her mouth lower, kissing at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Presses open mouthed kisses there, her teeth scraping lightly over his skin. She can feel him tense, his fingers tightening in her hair. If she were to press her ear to his chest, she could hear the patter of his heart, but no other sound than that.


	3. Happiness - Wanda/Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda/Vision, stomach kiss.

Her stomach is slightly rounded now, and every day Vision is struck again by the thought that  _they are going to have a child_.

He sits beside her, and she lets him place a hand on the slight swell of her stomach, though she smiles and tells him that it is far too early for the baby to kick.

He leans down and presses a kiss where his hand had been. They are going to have a child. A family. He and Wanda, together.

He cannot be happier.


	4. Welcome, Wanda/Jan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda/Jan, forceful kiss. Which didn't turn out to actually be that forceful.

The welcome home party starts winding down around one in the morning - Jan throws the best parties, and she’s made this one extra special by  _no longer being stuck in a different dimension_. 

Jan and Wanda have been cuddled up on the couch - it’s been a  _long_  time since they’ve spoken at all, and they have so much to make up for. Wanda is thrilled that Jan isn’t dead, and Jan is thrilled that Wanda isn’t…well, the last time Jan had seen Wanda a lot of people died and the mansion was destroyed. She doesn’t really want to think about this.

Simon has been sitting in the arm chair beside them while the girls refuse to budge from their seat, but he excuses himself briefly, leaving the two of them alone.

"I missed you," Wanda says, for maybe the twentieth time since she saw Jan again in the park. “Things weren’t the same, without you here."

"Missed you too." Jan doesn’t add that she missed so many things while stuck in Inner Space, doesn’t add that she was so lonely that she barely made it through some of the days and weeks and months. 

She missed a lot. She missed Wanda.

On an impulse, she turns her head and kisses her. It’s a harsh, fast kiss, like if she doesn’t kiss her quickly she won’t get another chance. She can feel Wanda’s shock, and she pulls back.

Wanda is blinking at her. “Um. What was that for?"

"I missed you," Jan says. “I’m kissing everyone I missed."

"Oh." Then Wanda smiles, her teeth on her lip, and she leans forward. “I suppose…that is a good way to…show someone that you missed them." And she catches Jan’s face in her hands and this kiss leaves Jan gasping for air.

It is a very good feeling. As is Wanda pushing her down onto the couch.

What is less fun is the awkward noise Simon makes when he comes back over to where they are.

"Shoo, Simon," Jan tells him. “Very important welcome home kissing. Don’t worry, I’ll kiss you later."


	5. Tastes - Jan/Booster Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Universe hopping Janet van Dyne/Booster Gold, jawline kiss.

He meets her it a bar, after a rather disastrous time traveling mess-up that had actually sent him to a different universe. He can get back, or at least he’s pretty  _sure_  he can get back, and if he goes missing long enough Rip might just come and try to find him, but for now, he’s fairly content to try to  _think_  of a way home while…flirting with a very pretty girl.

She’s got excellent taste in clothing, too. Or, superhero uniforms. Booster is a fan of the color gold himself, and hers has these shiny gold pieces down the front that  _definitely_  draw the eye. He catches her looking at him quite a lot, too, especially when he gets up from his seat.

"All right, tell me, what is it about me that’s captured the attention of the prettiest girl in the room?" he asks, flashing a Booster Gold (TM) smile at her. “Is it my rugged jawline? My dashing blond hair? My pearly white teeth, which have been endorsed by three brands of toothpaste?"

He’s pretty sure he sees her roll her eyes, but she’s grinning. “Oh, the rugged jawline and blond hair do  _all_ sorts of things to me, but I have to say it’s your ass." She leans forward conspiratorially. “I do believe it has it’s own lens flare."

She doesn’t ask him what he’s doing in-costume at a bar, and he doesn’t ask her the same, and later on she trails kisses along his rugged jawline and he thinks  _okay, I can do different universes_  and it is pretty awesome.


	6. Embrace - Wanda/Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda/Vision, neck kiss.

She has not straightened her hair today, and it is a wild tangle of curls that fall down around her shoulders. The Vision loves her hair; straight or curled, it does not matter. To him, she is perfect, and the fact that she loves him in return is something that he often can barely believe.

But she does love him.

He steps behind her, an arm curled around her, and she hums as she leans back against him. His gloved hand lifts the heavy mass of her hair and he dips his head to kiss her skin between her jaw and where her cape hangs around her shoulders.

Wanda sighs, tilts her head to the side. Though her back is pressed to his chest, she reaches back with a hand and her fingertips skim over the side of his thigh.

Sometimes, she will ask him if he is happy. And to that, his answer is  _yes_.


End file.
